bella moves to round rock!
by haruilikeyou
Summary: i am bad at summeries so pleas just take a shot at this i know that it is farfetched but for a good laugh it is great each chapter is achuly 2 chapters put in one pleas read and review sorrie for the bad spelling i will try to fix that as soon as i can!
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

The day finally came when the Cullens had to leave forks. Edward promised that he would come visit her every week no mater where she was. Even if that meant he had to be there at night so that he would not be seen in the sun light. With that thought in mind Bella finally gave in to her moms begging for her to move in, but by then her mom had moved to a city in Texas just outside of Austin. Round rock, the home of the round rock dragons! At least living here life would be more interesting.

Bella had only been living there 3 weeks and was attending round rock high, when she heard gossip that vampires were real. Thinking that this was just a coincidence she ignored it and went on her way to choir in the back of the 900 building. When some girls in her choir were having a heated discussion over whether or not vampires are real and if they are then whether or not they would actually come out publicly.

One of the girls was about to ask her what she thought when her teacher, Mr. Johnson . He told all of them to sit in there seats and to settle down. "girls I know that it is fun to gossip but we need to listen to the announcements now so be quiet. No mater what is said if you talk I will write you up and you will have to come in for WOW(Work On Wednesdays) and sit in the corner doing nothing for 3 weeks. Do you under stand?" when no one answered he nodded. Not long after he finished the announcements came on.

"Attention students and teachers I have an important announcement to make! The rumors you have heard around school about vampires… well let me clarify. There are indeed vampires! Because the vampires are starting to come out where we can see them and telling the world they exist we will have a new class starting tomorrow. A large coven or as they like to be called "family" of "…um is this right? Oookkk… "vegetarian vampires" have offered to come and teach a class on vampire safety so that we can protect ourselves from "evil" vampires… um.. Also if Bella Swan could report to the 10th grade office a visitor is here to see you. Teachers if you could please hand out your schedules to your students that will be all."

All the girls in the room stared at her as she ran from the room. When she reached the 10th grade office in the 100 building she gasped. The office staff were staring at a short pale girl who was sitting in one of the chairs like she was about to eat them.

"Alice!" she yelled at the top of her lungs scaring the staff members. One of which yelled at her to run. Which she did but not out of the room but toward Alice. She was swept up in a tight cold embrace.

"Alice Cullen! What do you and your crazy, but lovable family think you are doing exposing who you really are?! When Aro finds out you will all be killed!" Alice looked at her and stated quite simply:

"we talked to him and he told us that we can because when anti-vegetarians attack it will give the humans a chance even if it is small to get away. He sees it as a sport I think." Bella stared at her.

"will every one be here?" she asked hopefully

"yes they will. Emmit is excited about what kind of fun he can have with the "humans" as he puts it" she rolled her eyes.

Some one cleared there throat cautiously. "um… b-b-Bella? Wha-what is g-g-going on?" she glanced at her friend Rachel who had office aid during that period. She glanced at Alice who nodded at her

"well Rach this is Alice my best friend" she stated simply.

"you are friends with murders? How could you stand knowing that they kill people?" Bella stood up strait as a post and stepped in front of Alice as if shielding her, which was useless.

"they are vegetarians!" she yelled at her so she would understand that they were not murders. Well unless you are from PETA.

"what do you mean they are "vegetarians?" I don't understand." Rachel looks at Bella, still trying to grasp this concept but it never clicked.

"what I mean is that they drink animal blood instead of human blood." Rachel was staring at her in amazement. "they do?"

" Yes they do."

With that said, Alice's phone went off. She quickly pressed the speaker button and then Edwards voice filtered through the air.

"Alice now that you have seen Bella again you need to come home she does have school and you know that this will bring plenty of attention to her as is" he chuckled "and we all know how much she hates attention!" Rachel burst in to laughter.

"OMG that is an understatement if I have ever heard one!" Edward went silent "Alice" he said slowly and cautiously "am I on speaker?"

"yes because Bella missed hearing your voice! I am on my way home do not worry by!" with that she ended the call.

Alice hugged Bella and sped out the door. She turned back to Rachel "can you write me a pass back to class?"

"sure you were in choir right?"

" yes"

"ok here you go" Bella left the office with the feeling of five pairs of eyes on her back as she walked away from the office.

When she reached class she was greeted with a suddenly quiet choir. Which is un heard of because choir girls usually never stop talking. That is unless they are singing. This is a mixed choir though but the five boys in the class along with the four girls were not there today. Either they were skipping, had a game or tournament today, like football, lacrosse, and dance, or they were sick. Slowly the talking started back up, but this time it was question after question "Who are they?" "How do you know them?" "Did they try to eat you?" "Are they evil?" so on and so forth. It was when the teacher called out over the class to be quite that they stopped asking questions.

"Bella you may be seated. Now that you have arrived, we may start. Please be seated." with that said, all the girls went and took there seats on the risers.

After class Bella was heading out to her truck when a shiny sliver Volvo pulled up and before she could respond cold arms had wrapped themselves around her and pulled her in to a tight hug. She turned around in the marble arms and pressed her face into his chest. Edward leaned down and kissed the top of her head. All too soon for her liking Edward pulled away and smiled a greeting over her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Rachel standing there staring in shock.

"un.. Hi Bella I was coming to see if you could give me a ride but I see that you are busy so I will just call my mom to come pick me up."

Edward smiled at her and stated calmly "you must be Rachel. I am Edward, Bella's boyfriend." her eyes widened

"what?! Bella told everyone that she did not have a boyfriend and that she did not want one." Edward chuckled.

"I know, you see she did not think I could move down here because it is too sunny so we agreed that she would tell every one she was not interested. Because if she said that she had one, and they never saw him then they would not see him as a threat. So that was our agreement." she nodded

"that makes sense… wait aren't you the vampire that was on the phone?" she was on the verge of both being more comfortable and uncomfortable.

"yes I was. If you need a ride home Bella and I can give you a ride." she gave him a skeptical look.

" how could both of you when you both have your own cars?" he chuckled

"well, Bella is riding with me. And my brothers a going to come pick up and drop off her car at her house later." she glanced around and saw that a lot of people were staring.

"um… ok but I want to go straight home. Ok no extra stops." Edward chuckled

"I am not going to eat you. If I can stop my self from drinking from Bells then I can stop myself from drinking from you. Truth be told you are not the most appetizing scent I have ever smelt in my life." Bella giggled uneasily.

"Edward let's not scare my only friend away please."

" ok Bells." with that said he took both of their bags and opened both there doors so that they could get in.

Edward quickly got in after putting there bags in the car. Bella buckled up remembering how fast he drives. Which she did just in time because he hit the gas hard.

"Edward!" she screeched. As she grabbed what her friend Dawn had lovingly named the "oh shit!" bar that was above her head. He burst in to laughter.

"Bella it has been to long if you have already forgotten how I drive!" he reached over and grabbed her hand so as to help calm her down. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand so as to calm her. Once she was calm he turned on his recording of Bella's lullaby. He heard a soft gasp come from the back seat.

"what is this song called? Bella is always humming it! And she will never tell me what it is." she seemed to be getting more comfortable around them but he was not going to push his luck. He glanced at Bella.

"Sweetie is it ok for me to tell her?" he asked Bella so that he would make sure that it is ok.

"that is ok now because she has met you and now will be finding out about our family." she smiled at him as he whipped around the corner.

" this is the song I wrote for Bella. It is called 'Bella's lullaby'" he glanced in to his rearview mirror so that he could see her reaction. Her eyes widened in amazement, causing Edward to smile.

"you wrote that for Bella? That is amazing! Bella you are lucky! For him to care so much as to write a lullaby!" she was so busy talking that she did not notice that he had pulled in to her driveway.

"Rachel we are here." Bella said at the same time as Edward opened her door and handed her her bag.

"Oh… um thank you for driving me Edward. Bye Bella see you tomorrow." with that she got out and went into their house. Once safely inside Edward drove off towards Bella's house. When they arrived her mom opened the door and raced to the car.

"Bella why is Edward bringing you home! don't you know what he is!" she screeched at her as Edward helped her out of the car, when she reached for her bag Edward slung it over his shoulder to tell her that he would take it.

"mom I know what Edward is. He is a vampire, my teacher, my tutor, my mentor, my best friend, by boyfriend, and my soul mate. We are meant for each other and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to keep us apart we will find a way to see each other." she stated so as to make sure her mom knew that she had no say in this.

"Bella I am your mother! And I am telling you cannot see _him _anymore! Do you want to be killed?!" she yelled. She reached for her arm to pull her in the house when Edward beat her to it. He picked her up and set her down behind him.

"Ms. Swan! I would _never_ hurt Bella! She is my world! If I killed her then I would kill myself. Besides, we are soul mates. I have been waiting for her for 108 years, and I am not going to loose her now that I have found her." he held up his hand to silence her " I understand your reluctance, I myself was reluctant when I realized what was going on. I feared that I would kill her on accident. I have had hundreds of opportunities to kill or hurt her. But every time I stop myself. I love your daughter in a way many will never get a chance to know." he held his ground planning on doing so until she backed down. Bella noticed this and knew it would not happen so she did the one thing that she knew would make her mom agree that they can stay together. She tried to step out from behind Edward but he held her back to stop her.

"Edward! Stop it! You are acting the way you did when we met James in the base ball field! My mom is not going to lunge at me determined to suck me dry!" she was frustrated at him but could not help but giggle at the thought of Renee doing just that.

"What are you talking about?" Renee said with a worried tone. Edward relaxed enough for Bella to get around him and stand at his side.

"mom remember when I ran away from Forks and ended up in the hospital?" she asked trying to make her understand, and not scare her too badly at the thought.

"yyyeeess…" she said skeptically waiting for an explanation. Bella took a deep breath while leaning in to Edwards embrace for both physical and emotional support.

"the real reason I ran was because when I was with the Cullens playing baseball three nomadic vampires showed up wanting to play also but when one of them named James smelled me he tried to attack me because he was thirsty. Edward and the rest of the Cullens stopped him and let them go. But Edward's response made James want to kill me for the fun of it. So I left with Alice and Jasper to get away from him. But he found out where you lived and called me to tell me that I had to go to my old ballet studio in order to save you. So I did, but he did not have you there just one of our old home tapes with you calling out for me 'Bella, Bella, Bella where are you?!.' I then knew it was a trap. But I could not get away. He through me at the mirrors which is why I had glass in me. And then Edward caught up. When he arrived James bit me…" she held out her hand and showed her mom the scar. Edward wrapped his arms around her tighter. "if you touch it you will see that it is much colder then the rest of my body. But instead of having time to drink me dry Edward pushed him off of me. Soon later the rest of the family showed up and killed him off while I was slowly changing in to a vampire. But Edward was able to suck all of the venom out of my system in time. Hence the almost bleeding to death part. If it were not for Edward, James would have killed me and then if he had gotten there to save me and did not drink my blood I would be a vampire right now." she finished with a shaky breath "and the rest you already know. I came back, was put in the hospital and then recovered." she buried her face in Edwards shirt and cried. He carefully picked her up and held her close to him softly humming her lullaby.

"Ms. Swan we should go inside. The neighbors are starting to stare. Plus if you don't sit down soon you might collapse. I may be strong enough to carry both of you, but the neighbors will then have more to talk about." he stated reasonably. She nodded and led the way. Once inside Edward set Bella's bag down in the entry way and went into the living room. He then sat down with Bella in his lap still hanging on with all her might and crying her eyes out. He softly hummed her lullaby until she stopped crying and had calmed down all the way. He then glanced up and saw her mom staring at them in shock.

"You really love my daughter don't you? I can just see it in the way you hold her, look at her, protect her, and hum to her. I have never seen someone with such devotion written all over their face as I see with you and my daughter." he smiled at her then looked down at the now sleeping Bella.

"Where do you keep your aspirin? When she wakes up she will have a killer headache after all of that crying." her mom stared at him in astonishment. He thought of everything. She would have not remembered how bad Bella's headaches are after she cries until she woke up moaning in pain and asking her to turn off the light and to stop yelling.

"I will get it since your hands are full. But for future reference all medicines are in the bathroom cabinets, the linen closet, and in the cabinet where the cups are." she stood up, went in to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of juice and two pills. "Here you go." she handed him the pills and juice. About 10 minutes later in a surprisingly comfortable silence Bella began to stir. Edward ran his fingers through her hair slowly as she woke up.

"Edward turn off the lights! It hurts!" she moaned. Edward chuckled and Renee got up to turn off the lights.

"Bells I have some aspirin here for you." she nodded and allowed him to help her in to a sitting position so she could take the pills. Once sitting, Edward handed her the pills and the juice. "Here you go love." he whispered softly remembering how bad her headaches can be.

"Thank you Edward. You always know what I need." she kissed his cheek and pulled away when she heard her mom clear her throat. She blushed realizing that they were not alone. "Oh! I should go and start making dinner." she tried to get up, but Edward would not let go.

"No you do not. I will make it." with that he set her on the couch and went in to the kitchen. She always had a list of dinners in a binder on the counter along with the day and recipe. He found the day and saw it was lasagna. He started to pull out the supplies when he heard Bella say softly so she would not make her headache worse.

"Edward, I can do it. Besides since you don't eat you will not know when it is fully cooked." he heard her try to get up, but he was already there holding her down.

"No you do not. I said I will do it. Besides Esme has been giving me cooking lessons, and now is the perfect time to see if they were any good." she knew he would not let her cook so she sat back and nodded.

"I can do it. It can't be that hard." Renee said as she stood up. Bella sat bolt up-right.

"No! You remember what happened last time!" she yelled then instantly regretted it as her headache returned tenfold. She put her hands to her head and moaned. Edward saw this and placed his hands on her temples slowly massaging them with his ice cold finger tips.

"Edward I don't think I will ever need aspirin again. That is better then ever." she giggled at this new finding. He smiled at her and nodded his understanding. Her mom burst in to laughter.

"That was hilarious. You went from being half dead to yelling to moaning in pain to smiling and laughing in like less then one minute. I think my life just got much more interesting". Edward laughed at this.

"She does have interesting mood swings. My family loves to have her around just to watch her moods change. Well I am going to start dinner." He smiled and left to cook. Bella turned to her mom and started telling her everything that she could not have told her earlier because she had not known about vampires. What seemed to Bella as about two minutes was actually about forty five minutes. Because Edward came in to the living room with two plates of lasagna.

"your dinner is served!" Edward stated in a Italian accent while handing each of them their plates with a flourish. Bella giggled at her boyfriends antics and took a hesitant bite.

"oh my god! Edward! This is excellent! I could have not made anything this good!" Bella exclaimed while shoving another bite into her mouth. He smiled and sat next to her wrapping his arms protectively around her shoulders watching her delight in the symphony of flavors exploding in her mouth. Once she finished Edward took their empty plates to the kitchen and washed them in record braking time (all pans, plates, cups, and silver where in one second.) then returned back to the living room. Just as he sat back down his phone went off.

"Hey Alice what do you want, you know that I am at Bella's house right now." He listened for a minute then said quickly "will do" before hanging up. "That was Alice, my sister. She would like to ask if either Bella could come and spend the night over there or she come spend the night here. She would like to meet you considering she spends almost as much time with Bella as I do." Renee looked shocked.

"Umm.. Well I would say yes but *sigh* no. I want Bella here for tonight. And I am not sure that I can handle meeting another member of your family so soon." Edward nodded.

"Understandable." Bella glanced at Edward and whispered so only he could hear.

"Didn't she already know her response? If so why ask?" Edward shrugged.

"She may have, but who knows. This is Alice we are talking about here" he whispered back to her.

"Um excuse me, but is there something you have to say?" Renee stated with frustration in her voice.

"Well, we were discussing some of my families abilities. And as I have already said I would like them to tell you about them, not me." with that he got up. "Bella I am going to go home. My family is expecting a de brief of what has happened. So see you tomorrow." he stated and turned to Renee. "Thank you Ms. Swan for allowing me to still date your daughter without us having to lose your trust." he then turned and left. Bella looked at her mom.

"I am tired I think I will head to bed." her mom nodded.

"I think I will too. I have gone through information overload and I have a feeling that I will be going through it again in not too long." they both stood up and headed to their rooms to prepare for bed.

Bella opened her window hoping Edward would come by then climbed in to bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she felt a shift in the bed and cold arms wrap around her. She snuggled in to the hard chest and drifted off to sleep hearing her lullaby.

**CH 2**

Bella woke up the next morning to Edward softly rubbing her back while whispering into her ear. "Wake up love. Your mom is on her way to wake you up." she shivered at the feeling.

"I am up." he kissed her forehead and was gone. Her mom opened her door to see her starting to sit up.

"Good morning honey! You sleep ok?" she asked

"Yes. I slept like a baby." she smiled at that.

"Good. Now get dressed and hurry down because Edward called and he wants to drive you to school." with that she left Bella sitting on her bed with a goofy grin plastered across her face. She got up and went to the bathroom, when she was done in there she headed to her bedroom to find an outfit she had never seen before laying on her bed with a note that read

Bella

I want you to wear this today.

Alice

She groaned. The outfit consisted of a light navy blue top that hugged her in all the right places but not too much, and dark blue jeans that hugged her just slightly. Then the shoes were tan moccasins. When she was dressed she went downstairs. After she emptied her backpack of her A-Day supplies she found in the bottom of her back pack a dark blue scoop top purse from Fossil. She groaned again. When she opened it she found another note.

Bella

I knew I needed you to cool down before I gave you your new purse and accessories so here they are.

Alice

She found inside a blue wallet that matched her purse. A necklace with the Cullen family crest, and a pair of opal earrings with blue fire in it. They were gorgeous and she hated Alice for it, but she knew that she had to wear them because Alice would kill her if she did not. She carefully slid the necklace over her head and put in her earrings. After putting her B-Day supplies in her backpack she risked a look in to the wallet. She groaned at what she saw. Alice had gotten her license and school bag and put them in but that was not all. There were debit cards with another note on it.

Bella

I want you to know that these debit cards are linked directly to my account the number is your birth day

Love

Edward

She was going to kill Edward for this. He knew what Alice had done and he seemed to have encouraged her! She did not have time to think this all through because the door bell rang. She picked up her things and ran to open the door. There Edward stood holding a cup with a sealed top full of OJ and a breakfast taco. She smiled.

"So Alice knew I would not have eaten by now did she?" Bella smiled even more. He handed her the taco and in turn took her purse.

"Yes she also knows to avoid you for a while. I on the other hand do not have the luxury of avoiding you since I can't seem to stay away. I guess I will have to deal with your wrath. Of course it is easier to do that while you are wearing our family crest." with that he kissed her forehead and helped her to the car.

"You know that I do not like gifts! Especially if they are expensive! And Fossil is expensive!" she screeched as he sped down the road.

"But that was all Alice. All I did was and the debit card idea and the family crest idea. Alice wanted it to be a necklace. Bella we are a couple. We are planning to get married eventually so you should get used to the way we live, and that includes accepting that you have a debit card that draws money directly from my account." he leaned over at vampire speed and gave her a kiss on the cheek "besides now I can say that you are mine all the way! Since we now share money as well as the family crest!" she giggled at that idea.

When they reached school she and Edward headed to the library, they were early because Bella wanted him to meet the group she hangs out with. They were not all friends but acquaintances, but if Edward was going to be with her all the time he might as well join the group. As Bella walked in to the 700 building she ran into Grace, one of her other acquaintances.

"Hey Bella! How have you been? I heard you were called to the office to meet someone! Who was it?" just then she noticed Edward her eyes widened and she backed up. "Oh… um… Bella do you know what he is?" Grace glanced at the wall where she saw a poster with all of the Cullen's pictures on it. Bella laughed.

"Yes I do! This is Edward my boyfriend! We have been going out for a year." she watched her face.

"Oh well um did you know what he was when you started dating?" she asked while glancing towards Edward. Bella growled.

"Listen, I know you are not comfortable with this, but you need to learn he has a name it is Edward and he is not an 'it' he is a vampire. And yes I did but he would never hurt me. We are soul mates. We cannot spend much more than a week apart without going into a depressed state." Grace backed away.

"I am sorry… um I will be going now." she turned and ran out the door heading towards the 100 building.

"Bella was that necessary? That poor girl is going to avoid both of us from now on." he sighed.

"I am sorry. She needs to learn that whether she likes vampires or not she needs to become acquainted with the term vampire and use that instead of 'it'." Edward knew he could not make her change her mind because he agreed with her so they kept on walking down the hall.

About two seconds later they reached the library and they went in.

"Bella dear! Is that you? I could use your help re-shelving books if you don't… oh! Hi Mr. Cullen. I am the librarian at RRHS. If you could please sign in that would be great." she smiled at him as if she was a proud mother. But that was before a warning look crossed her face. " And Edward I need you to understand that even if you can kill me with no effort at all you must understand that all the rules apply to you also." with that said she turned back to Bella who, along with Edward had a shocked expression on her faces. "Bella dear wipe that expression off your face. You know that I don't judge people before I get to know them! Now come sign in then come back here and help me re-shelve these books." with that she turned around and went back to check in the books that were piled next to her.

"Um… Yes, of course." she turned to Edward only to find he was not there when she glanced around she saw that he was already going around the library memorizing the lay out. After she signed in Edward was back at her side helping her gather books to re-shelve. With Edward helping and his speed they finished re-shelving three carts of books in three minutes. Once done they were about to head to her usual table in the back of the library the librarian called out to them.

"Oh if you are done would you mind if I asked you guys some questions. Because I am wondering how you two already seem so comfortable around one another." she smiled at them while saying this.

"That is no problem ma'am. By the way feel free to call me 'Edward'. I'm not the Mr. Cullen in my family, my dad is." Bella smiled up at him. Then looked back towards the librarian.

"What do you want to ask us? We are happy to answer all your questions… well maybe not all, but most." she glanced back up at Edward who had taken her hand and was now leading her to a soft chair at the end of a book shelf. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Edward chuckled.

"Yes we are dating. And we have been dating for over a year. Yes she has known that I am a vampire the whole time, and she is the reason that I moved here." Bella groaned and the librarian stared in shock.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Oh you did not ask yet? I am sorry. I knew because I can read peoples thoughts. Oh no I can't read Bella's thoughts. We don't know why." he stopped "um you did not ask that yet did you?"

"No. but that makes this more interesting. Um well those were all my questions." with that they stood up and went to the back of the room. Not long after they sat down Alice called.

"Edward if you do not want to cause a big scene you and Bella should leave the library right away." Bella looked at Edward and saw that he knew what Alice was talking about.

"We are leaving right now. Thank you Alice" his voice was hard as he spoke. When he hung up he gathered her things together. "Let's go. You could show me around." he smiled at her. With that they left the library.

"Edward what was that about?" she knew that he would not tell her but this way he knew that she wanted to know and she was worried.

"Bella don't worry. We already took care of the problem. Now why don't you show me around? Maybe introduce me to your teachers so that they know to expect me." he smiled her favorite crooked smile and led her down the hall. Once outside the 700 building she led him to the 100 building. Starting there she led him to room 118 to her 1st period LA class.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia! I am here to introduce you to Edward Cullen!"

"Oh! Dear um… I am sorry that you got that job." she gave Bella a pitying look and glanced up at Edward. "Nice to meet you but I would appreciate it if you did not scare sweet Bella here. She is a good girl and very smart. I am sure you are smart enough to be able to go around and introduce yourself to the teachers."

"Oh no! Mrs. Garcia! It is not like that! Edward…" Edward tightened his grip around her waist so as to give her comfort and to draw the teacher's attention to that fact.

"Love, let me explain to her ok?" he looked the teacher strait in the eye. "Bella was not given this job, as _you_ can see we are in love… but what we are _actually_ soul mates. She is introducing me to her teachers so that they will expect me to be in class with her every day. It is hard on both of us to be separated for long. It was extremely hard on us to be separated for all the time she has been here so far. And neither of us can stand being apart now that I can go into public when it is sunny so here I am." when he finished his rant he looked down at Bella, who had buried her face in his chest out of embarrassment of what he had just told her teacher.

"Bella is this true?" Mrs. Garcia asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes. We are." Bella's voice was muffled because of Edward's shirt, but she was still able to understand.

"Oh, well I am sorry for insulting you I just did not think that could happen. But now I see it can. I guess I will see you in class tomorrow." Bella nodded and carefully steered Bella out of class. Once outside she lifted her head from his shirt and led him to the rest of her classes. Each one was slightly different but had similar outcomes. By the time she finished it was time to go to her 5th period class. This time Edward led her to her class now that he knew how to get there and went in. Edward took her to her seat in the middle of the class. They had tables instead of desks in her health class and there was an empty seat next to her so he took it. Not long after the room was full and class was starting.

"Ok class, sit down and be quit! We have book work today. Turn you books to chapter 3 and do all the vocabulary and answer all the questions at the end of the chapter. If I hear any talking then you will all get 5 points taken off." he was heading to his desk when he realized no one was moving.

"Why is no one working?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"Um because…" the boy pointed to Edward.

"Kids, ignore him. You have work to do and we only have a limited amount of time to get our work done. Now get started!" after that every one rushed to get there work done. For the rest of the day kids would ask teachers what was Edward doing there and they would tell them to get to work. When it was time for vamp info Edward picked up Bella and ran to the 500 gym. He set her down.

"Ok I am going to greet the class at the door while you wait on the mat." she took her shoes off and went to sit on the mat. She barely had time to get nervous about this class before people started filing in. after about fifteen minutes Edward shut the door and took role, then told the class what to expect. Bella watched kids scoot both closer and farther from Edward. As he transformed in front of her eyes from loving, caring Edward, to teacher.

"Ok class, I am Edward and I am your teacher for the rest of the year. Today my family will be coming up and telling you about themselves. I will go first. While I am talking my family will come in and take their turns. Ok. I am Edward Cullen I have been a vampire for 109 years. My father dr. Carlisle Cullen changed me when I was dying with the Spanish influenza. I have fought with my desire to hunt humans but with the help of my loving family I have been able to stop myself from that urge. Next my father will speak to you." he stepped away and Carlisle stepped up. It was then that Bella felt a cold hand tugging at her arm. She looked over to see Alice.

"Bella come." she got up and followed her to the back of the room. "Bella as part of our family you need to speak also."

"What? Why? I am not a vampire! Why do I need to talk?"

"Because they need to see how humans can act around vampires, and need to hear how you can be friends, but it will come at a price. You can tell them that!"

But I do not know what to say!"

"That is ok we can help you."

"Fine I will, but only if you promise not to play 'Bella Barbie' for three months!"

"What!?!?!? No!!!!!"

"Fine then I will not talk!"

"Ok, but only because this is important to what we need to teach. Oh and you have to do this at every class!"

"Fine but you can't 'Bella Barbie' for three months, plan surprise parties for two months, give me gifs for four months, and you cannot take me shopping for three months!"

"Fine but you will regret this for a long time!!!!!!"

"I will deal with that!"

"Next is Alice!" Bella heard Edward exclaim.

"Him in the front of the class".

"Your turn Bells. I am right here." he whispered only to her. She looked across the class and swallowed hard clinging to him.

"Hi everyone I am Bella. I am not a vampire as you probably know. I am friends with the Cullen's and have been for a little over a year. Edward and I are soul mates like Alice and Jasper are. There are consequences of being friends with vampires like on our first official date…." she went on telling the class the story. Only occasionally needing help to continue on. And feeling Edward tense at certain parts or flinch. Once finished Edward made an announcement.

"Tomorrow I will not be here, nether will Bella. We won't be here for class for six days so I will be putting Sara in charge for those days. I will know whether you obey her or not. And will punish you for that. You are dismissed and Alice! I have been a vampire for…" Bella zoned out until she felt Edward lead her to." everyone got up and left. Once gone Alice started talking.

"Bella we are going to your house so that I can meet your mom! Let's go!" she grabbed her hand and led her out the door. It took Bella a minute to regain her voice.

"Alice! But I want to spend time with Edward also!"

"I know that is why he is coming with us… well technically we are going with him. But you get my point. Let's go!" she then jumped in to the back seat of Edward's car while Bella slid in to the front passenger seat after Edward opened the door for her. He then shut it behind her and before she could get buckled up they were speeding down the road. She gripped Edwards hand tightly until they got to her house. She walked up the walk way to the front door, and went in.

"Mom I am home! Edward is with me along with Alice, his sister. She wanted to meet you!"

"Ok! I am in the living room! I need some help." Edward chuckled and followed her in to the living room. Alice went ahead to help her mom. Edward and Bella walked in to see Alice helping her mom out of a pretzel move. She had been getting in to yoga. Bella could not help but laugh.

"Mom, how long have you been stuck?!"

"For five minutes."

"Dear God mom! If we had not arrived soon who knows what state you would be in!" Alice giggled

"she would have been fine that is why I was in a rush to get here. If you had not stoped me we would have been here 3 min ago." she turned back to renay. "I am alice. I have the ability to see into the furure and we are going to be great friends. Which is good because my brouther is going to mary your dauter!" she turned to Edward.

"yes you should go start dinner. And we will talk to the famly about that idea. And no I will not tell you bella what that is it is a supries and it will be done in 5 months so I am not breaking any promises."

"ALICE! Stop you are scairing my mom! Lets go in to the living room to talk."

"oh Edward I moved bellas cook book to the cabnet over the stove"

"thank you ms. Swan." he then lefed for the kition. The 3 girls went in to the living room and sat down to talk. Alice had just finished telling reny everything when Edward brought in there dinner. Tonight it consisted of a home made chicken soup French breed and a salid.

"Edward this is the best ever! Thank you." he smiled at the compliment given to him by his future mouther in law.

"thank you. Alice don't you have a question to ask?" she knodded.

"I was wondering if bella could spend the night over at our house. Esmy misses he so much so does emit and the rest of the family. It would be a great time to chach up."

"that is fine as long as you rember that bells is still humen and needs her sleep. Then it is fine."

"of cource we will. Edward would never let us forget that!" she giggled "lets go!" Edward took there plates and washed them in less then a min. then followed them out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 3**

When they arrived at the cullons house the whole family was waiting in the front yard. There house was a ways out of town on an old ranch, but it was obvious that esmy had desided that it was to small so they had totly redone the house keeping its old fasion charm with a hint of modern day arcitexture .(**if there are any good artists reading pleas fell free to draw me an idea of what you think the house looks like then e-mail me the pictures, I will post them up on my pro and I will then have a pole to see whos pic will the Cullens house look like for the rest of the story. Tnx! ****)** emit was instanstiantly in front of the car.

"hay bella!" he sweped her up in a deth grip of a hug.

"emit.. Cant… breath…" she gasped out.

"oh sorrie!" he let go and she could breath once again.

"bella dear you ate allredy I take it? If you have not I can fix you something. And I want your openyen on some things if you can come with me?" esmy looked at her worriedly.

"I allredy ate and I will try to help you out but I am not shure I can help."

"oh don't be silly! Edward may come with us and I will be done with your help in time for you to have plenty of time with every one here. And kids no buts about it. Take your phones with you and go hunting bella Edward and I have things to go over I and I do not want any one being tesed or putting in there thoughts where it is not nedded so scat." with that sead every one was gone.

"mom what are you planing? You are blocking your thoughts."

"you will see! Now lets go in." with out thinking she raced in to the house at vampire speed whiched made Edward pick up bella in order to cach up.

"esmy what do you want our openyen on?"

"well what your room is going to look like. This is your room." bella looked around. It was quite large and solide wight. Whight walls, cillings, doors, and carpet. She was amazed. 2 of the walls were solid glass looking out on the fields, there were 5 sky lights, a sliding glass door that led to a wrap around balkinly. There were 2 outher doors in the room, she went to one of them, inside she found a large walk in closit and another door, she went through it and foud herself in a large bathroom, it had a large counter with 2 sinks a jicuzy tub and a large glass shower. Ther was another door which she went throu only to find herself back in the bed room.

"it is amazing but I don't need a room. After all I woult be moving in for at leaced 3 years."

"I know but for now this is Edwards room so when you move in you will be moving in here with him, untill then when you spend the night you will be sleeping in here. We want you to be comfterble. Besides it will save us money if you desine your room now instead of having Edward design his room then having to re desine it to acomidate you." bella groned, esmy knew how to get to her.

"ok. Fine. But umm… I don't know how to design a room."

"that is ok! Now that you know the room lay out we can desine the room on the computer." with that she was gone only to be back with a table 3 chairs and a lap top. She loged on and opend up a program.

"here we go. This is your curint lay out of your room." he showed bella what she was looking at. It was a 3D vue of the rooms, it had every thing, from what kind of sink to the type of fibers were in the carpet.

"how about you choos the color of your bedroom walls?" she opend a drop box showing hundreds of thousands of paint, tile, fabric, wood, textures, wall paper, and anything you might put on a wall. Bella took the mouse and scrolled through the paint colors, she chose a honey gold that mached Edwards eyes.

"ok Edward you can choose the carpet. We will alternate who chooses what in the rooms." he took the mouse and chose a buitiful navy blue carpet, then handed back the mouse to bella. It went back and forth untill they ended up with gold walls, blue carpet, a queen size bed with gold sheets and blue floweres embroidered in it, a blue canopy with gold floweres embroidered in it, a wall of gold shelve desined for both cd's and books, a gold love seat with blue stiching, 2 blue through pillows with gold stiching, 2 lamps with blue shades and gold embroidery, and on the last wall there were an asortment of picture franes of difrent shapes and sizes some were gold while outhers were blue.

When you looked in to the closet halph of the shelvs were blue the outher were gold, the carpet was gold and the wall blue.

When looking at the bathroom you find the floor is a gold tile with blue inlays, the counters are blue tile with gold inlays, the miere has a blue and gold swirl, the showere tile is the same tile that is on the flore and the tile on the walls around the tub is the same as the tiles on the counter, there is a blue rug in front of the toylet wit gild flecs, and another in front of the tub and one of the sinks, then in front of the showere and outher sink are gold with blue flecs.

"bella it is buitiful! I love it! Edward what do you think?"

"bella we make a great team. I cant wait for it to be done!" Bella blushed.

"Esme when do you think the room will be done?"

"oh in about 1 ½ days. The bed will be here befor you go to bed though. Because alice saw this much and ordered it a week ago the rest will come tomaro and I will be done putting it together tomaro night. I would be done in an hour or so if it were not for the paint."

"oh ok." with that they went down staires and sat down on the chouch, bella and Esme were catching up. When they finished talking the rest of the family arrived, alice attacking Bella.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA! IT LOOKS WONDERFULL! You should help us design our rooms from now on!"

"um alice…. Um… ok."

"alice stop you are saciring her!" carlile stated.

"yes sir."

"bella how have you been?" as soon as bella had cought up with carlile emmit grabed her and raced out of the house.

"EMMIT! PUT MY BELLA DOWN!" Edward bellowed knowing how bella feals about running, and guessing that it was worce when she did not expect it.

"ok, ok I just wanted to have some fun! No point getting posseve of her, I have rose I don't want bella also." he handed bella back to Edward.

"bella? How are you feailing?" as soon as it was out of his mouth bella was leaning over and up-chucking in the yard. He heled her hair back while rubbing her back. When she was done alice handed her a wet wash cloth and a glass of water for her to wash her mouth out with.

"bella? You feailing better?" he asked with consern in his voice.

"yes." she turned to emmit. "I should have up-chucked on you!" that made him stop laughing.

"what! Why!?"

"because you made me loose my dinner, and lunch! I wanted to keep them down thank you very much!" that made him burst out laughing again.

"emmit! Stop laughing! Because every second you laugh is an hour that you are not aloud in our room! It is your fault the yard smells like vomit! And the only smell worce then food is what it smells like when it comes out the way it went in!" that got him to stop laughing for good. After which she anounced that emmit was not aloud in there room for 3 days 5 houres and 32minits! To which he protested.

"rosey? Baby? You know I love you right?"

"yes but that does not mean that you get in to our room any quicker." with that she lefed with him trailing behind her groveling. Edward held bella tighter to his chest and caried her back in to the house but this time he went at humen speed. He sat her down on his lap in the living room while esmy went in to the kition to make bella some food so she could re fill her stomich.

"bella I am glad that we moved here. Alice's mood swings became invariable. One minut she would be hyper then she would be sad. Now that you are back she is only hyper so it is easyer on me. Plus she was not the only one the whole family was more gloomy with out you around. And don't get me started on Edward when you were not around. If he wasn't day dreeming he was siting in his room depressed that he could not see you." jasper stated like that was a commen conversation then turned lefed.

"I am glad that you guys moved also." bella sead in a soft voice knowing that he would here her. He knodded and lefed the room.

"bells I think you should go to bed. There will be a lot of questions tomarow."

"ok but only if you humm me to sleep." he smiled at her then picked her up rushing her to what he now thought of as there room. The bed was alred in ther room. He had just started humming to her when his mom came in with her food.

"don't forget to eat befor you go to sleep! I will not have any of my children sleeping on an empty stomach!"

"yes Mom" bella whispered "thank you" esmy smile lit up the room.

"you are welcome sweety." she stood there expectantly. It took bella a minut to relize that she wanted to know what bella thought of her cooking. She took a bite of the soup and smiled.

"this is great thank you!"

"you are welcome" she turned and lefed. Bella finished the soup and put the dishes on a table that was beside the bed. She turned back in to Edwards chest and he started humming her to sleep. Right befor she drifted off she wisperd softly.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too" with that she drifted off to sleep.

**CH 4**

Bella woke up to Edward picking her up out of bed and cairing her down staires.

"Edward? Why are you taking me down staires? I was sleeping quite peacfuly?"

"well you need to eat and your mom insisted when I went over earler to get your close that she bring them and meet the rest of the family. She is intending to spend all day here with esmy. So you will eat and when she gets here you will then get dressed."

"oh ok. What is for brakfast? I am hungrey." Edward smiled at this.

"I know your stomach has been grouling for a couple of minuts so far. Esmy made you baken, eggs, tost, wafles, pancakes, mufens, donuts, fresh orange juce, fresh apple juce, sosage, and we have every type of cerieal that the H.E.B had in stock. Needless to say there is more for you to eat then you could eat in a week. But she wanted to make shure that you got to eat whatever you wanted to eat."

"does she know that I ushuly only eat pop-tarts? I like that she is worried about making me happy but she does not have to do all of that just for me."

"I know but she wants to and she envited your mom to eat with you as well sence we don't eat she does not want it to go to waist."

"oh ok." she finished talking just as he set her down in a barstule. In front of her was a large kition on the outher side of the bar, and layed out was every thing Edward sead ther was and more. There were badles and and about 12 kinds of muffens, and difrent types of panckaes. It was truly a buffet!

"thank you mom! This looks great!" she did not bother reminding her what she told Edward on there way down the stairs for she knew that she had heard.

"you are welcome! And I do not want to here any more of this 'I don't need all of this! I only need pop-tarts!' they do not give you the energy you need to go thorough the day! You are a growing teenager! You need to eat beter and breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Now eat up your mom just arrived!"

"yes mam." with that she put a panckce, a wafle, a muffen, eggs and sosage on her plate. She smothered the awful and pancakes with surip and dug in. she heard the door bell ring and she got up.

"I will ancer it. She is my mom and if one of you do you may scair her off!" she lafed at that and went to ancer the door. When she did her mom was standing there with wide eyes.

"mom it is ok! They wont bite!"

"that is what I am afrid of" she whispered back only to be greeted with a choris of lafter from inside the house.

"ms. Swan you have nothing to worrie about! We are vegitarieans. Come in!" she knoded and steped inside.

"I know you are a docter but eaven being a docter how can you aford so much! I know that you guys don't have to buy food but still!"

"alice has an uncanny ability to ditect stock market trends. That is all."

"oh"

"come in! tell me what you think of my cooking! I am esmy and I know that you must have guessed that this is my husband carlile, hereis emmit, don't worrie he is just a bid teedy bair, then rose, next is jasper, alices mate, and you know alice and Edward allredy. So how about you go in and eat." she turned to bella " you need to get in there and eat befor your food goes cold youn lady! Now scat!" bella lafed!

"mam yes mam!" she sead with a suloot. Then headed back to the kition to finish eating. Her mom watched in shock as her dauter was so calm around these vampiers. Not only was she calm she was jocking around with them like they could not hurt a fly. She snaped out of her daze and followed her dauter to the kition. She wached as her dauter sat down and began to eat from a large buffet.

"the food smels good Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh don't call me that! It makes me feel old! I am Esmy to you. Now pleas eat."

"mom! You are old! All most 100 years old!"

"emmit! I am not old! If I am old then your dad is ancient! You want to tell him that?"

"he is ancient! Being over to 300 years old! That is ancient!"

"emmit! Be nice! You will get much older then that and so you have no room to talk! Now eather you behave because we have a guest! If you can not behave you need to leave." she turned back to them. "now eat up! I hope you enjoy my cooking! I cant rember weather I eaver liked any food but…" reny unintentionaly toond her out with her own thoughts. _"she seems to not see bella as a guest. She treates her like her own dauter. Not like she is just her sons girlfriend. Like she is a perminit resident in there house. How could my dauter get so close to any one with out me knowing let alone a coven of vampires. _Edwards voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I know that this is weard for you but I feal I must ancer your questions. You see to our family bella is a resident in this house but she just spends a lot of time away from home. Mom allredy seas her as a dauter because she alredy is, she is not my girl friend she is my feonsa eaven if she refuses to where the ring. And the resion you did not know is because she did not want you to get upset that our realtionship was so serious. I know that thoughts are ment to be keped to ones self but when I heared where your thoughts were going I could not let you wonder. She is a member of our family, eavien if it is not made perminit by law she still is. I hope I have not over whelmed you to much with this information." he looked at her with a sereous expretion but with a slightly worried look in his eye.

"oh no um yah that makesence."

"Edward leave ms. Swan alone and let her eat."

"yes mom, I will take bella up stairs so she can get dressed." he picked her up and rushed her up stairs. He sat her down on her feet then held her up steding her. He only let go once he was shure that she was stedy.

"here are your cloths. Call me when you are done." with that he lefed.

"ok but I can walk down stairs by my self." her response was the eruption of lafter from emmit. "thanks emmit! Glad you have fath in me!" he only started lafing more at that. She shook her head and got dressed once done she called for Edward.

"Edward I am done." he was instantly in the room. He picked her up and huged her close.

"you want me to run or walk?"

"jog." he chuckled. "I want to get down there fast but I don't want to be too dizy."

"ok" with that he took off at a vampire jog. He stoped in front of reny.

"mom we are about to leave for school. Is there any thing you want to sak befor we leave?"

"um… not that I can think of right now but if I come up with any thing I will ask esmy."

"ok mom. By! Have a good day with mo.. I mean esmy." Edward turned and lefed. Having never put her down he took her with him. He placed her in the car an was off. When he got to the school he helped her out of the car.

"where do you want to go bells?"

"how about we go to the ATLAS building?"

"the what building."

"oh sorrie. Part of the 300 building is known as the ATLAS building. Well it was know as the ATLAS building but then they changed it to be know as 'the pit' but I still call it the ATLAS building."

"oh ok" they headed toward the 300 building and went in. there is a funky set up in there. The main part of the building is set up where there are ramps and a fue steps leading to at leaced 3 difrent levels of the room, each level is a funky shape that seems to have no purpous besides to make the school more interesting. On the top level which you can get there by eather a ramp or by going up 2 steps there is a table set up. That is where she took him. She sat down and he folowed sute.

"what are we going to do while we wait?"

"um well we can talk or we can just sit here and do nothing."

"ok… well what do you want to talk about?"

"well…. Let me see… I alredy know all about your family so how about you tell me about some funy or interesting things that have hapend to you or your family?"

"ok well there was that one time when…"

"HEY! Arnt you one of thows vampieres?" Edward turned to look at who had interrupted him.

"yes. Is ther a resion for your interuption?"

"um yah I was wondering why you are allways aroung that girl. She is so plain and boring. So yah…"

"that would be because we are together. Do you have any outher questions that cant wait till vamp-101? Because if yor teacher is my sister Alice then you can ask us then." he was clearly inoyed with this interruption.

"um you mean that short girl that is rely creepy and hot at the same time?"

"yes that would be alice and she is maried by the way so try to keep all emotions about her to just a teacher student relation ship. Because your thoughts are inappropriate and so then jasper, her husbend, cand fell your emotions toward her. Which he would not take kindly to." he was clearly not happy with this kid.

"oh um….. Oooookkkkkk…….. I will be leaving you alown now." he then mumbled under his breth "what is stuck up his but?"

"um by the way. You might want to mind what you say around the Cullons, because in case you have not heard yet, they have the best hearing. They can hear the sound of bugs crowling around on the ground from 30 feet away, or a person talking from the outher side of the school. Now edwaed can hear peoples thoughts from 4 miles away if he knows there mind, if he cant he can here them from 3 miles away. Just so you know." bella stated, clearly inoied with the boy in front of her. He looked at her shocked.

"oh um I will be leaving then." he raced out the door clearly imbarised and scaired that some one heard his insult.

"I did not know you could speek so directly and frankly with some one you don't know."

"well he inoied me when he interrupted you and then made me mad with his last comment. I decided that he should know that he was heard because he was trying no to be. Can we pleas get off the topic of my outburst? It is emberising." he chuckled at her now beet red face and nodded.

"of coarce! Now where was I? oh yes! So there was this one time when…." he was cut off again but this time it was by the bell.

"ugh! It seams that the world does not want me to hear this story of yours!" he lafed out right at her out burst.

"lets go to class." he picked up her things and took her hand, they then proseded toward her 1st period class.

Once they reched her languige arts class she took her seat with Edward fowling. He sat down in the seat nexed to her which he had ben towled that no one sat there so he could take that seat.

"hellow class! Good morning!" her teacher anounced cheerfully.

"good morning" the class drowned back.

"now now lets try that again! Good morning class!"

"good morning!" they tried again this time with more inthuseasim.

"that is much better! Now today we are going to be spending the class wrighting letters to the Cullon family. You can tell them any thing you want and you can ask them any thing. You are not limited on how long it must be but you must wright in letter format. Are ther any question?" she looked arownd. Edward looked at the teacher knowing that bella would not ask because that would draw more attention to her.

"does bella have to do this or is she exempted because as you know she knows every thing about my family."

"oh yes she still has to wright you a letter she can along with the class figure what to say. Oh and class you can also specify who you want to ancer your letter. The prinsiple wants all the classes to do this so that the cullons cover all the questions in all the classes. Sence they do not have a set criculum. You may start." she then went to her desk. The kids pulled out there paper and penciles and started wrighting. Bella was about to do just that when she relized Edward had allredy done that for her. She smiled at him and began to chew on her pencle in thought when all of a suden she began to giggle. Her pencle went down to her paper and took off. Edwar lened over and read ofer her sholder as she wrote.

Dear Alice

I am wrighting to you because I know that if I try to talk to you in person you will simply brush me off and not hear me out. Well now you have no choice! I want you to lay off the planing of the weding. Which I know you are going just that so don't eaven try to deny it!

I want a simple weding. Just my parents and your family, maby some frends. And only friends that Edward and I choos! Not every friend that you have! Only my frinds and Edwards friends. Maby have emmit get a license on the enternet to mary people and have the weding at your house. That is it!

In exchange I will make you the maid of honer and you may pick out you dress along with roses dress. Because I want you guys to mach for you are both going to be my bridsmades. But I get to choos my dress and how I want my hair. I want Edward and I to choos our flowers together and I want esmy to back our wedding cake. She can make it as fancy as she wants as long as she makes it her self not you going out and buying it!

It will be a casual wedding where people can where blue jeenes and a nice shirt. Not a wedding where you are required to buy a nise dress and where high heals.

Oh and I am not whering high heals at my wedding! Unless Edward tells me he wants me to.

Edward took her hand and shook his head.

Oh never mind I will not where high heals because Edward just told me not to. But you guys can where what eaver you want. That is all I want at my wedding.

With Love

Bella

(p.s. I want to make the meals for every one not have it catered, that is all)

Edward started to chuckle to himself he leand down and wisperd in to her ear.

"bells, alice would be in here right now killing you if it were not for jspaer holding her down in the hall and using all his energy to keep her calm. I think the only way she would me noer angry about this is if you sead that you would be whering you P.J.s to your own weding" she giggled at that. The teacher looked up to see who was talking and when she saw bella and Edward wispering she walked up to her desk.

"tell me you are lafing at something you put in your letter not just talking when you are soposed to be working." she looked between them with a stern look in her eye.

"oh no um you see I was just wrighting to alice and was telling her some stuf which she was responding badly to. Edward was just telling me how badly she is responding."

"tell me how if you are wrighting her letter right now how she alredy knows what it seas, why her reacting badly is funny, and how you know she is reacting badly." he was obviously not happy and was expecting to catch them in a lie.

"well alice can see the future so she had a vision of her reading her leter. It is funny that she is reacting badly because of the topic and I know she is because Edward is reding her thoughts."

"you expect me to beleave that? You are badly mistaken. Now eathere you stop talking or bella gets enough detention for the both of you sence I can not give you detention!" she was fuming at this point, thinking that they were taking her for granted and making things up.

"yes mam." Edward tolde the teacher. She went back to her seat and Edward then went over her leter and corrected any thing that nedde to be corrected. She went back and made her final draft, finishing just as the bell rang. Edward allredy had her stuf packed up and was holding her hand.

"we are staying after. Alice is coming so that we can explain to the teacher what was going on."

"oh ok" alice walked in fuming.

"bella! You think I am going to let you cook food for your own weding!?!? You are sadly mistaken! Now we will be finishing this argument with both of our mothers present. But I did not come here to yell at you I came to clear up some things with your teacher." she turned to look at the teacher who was stairing at them.

"excuse me! But you do not have the right to come in here and yell at my students! Exception to the rules or no this I a violition of the publick peace!"

"mam I am here to inform you that bella and Edwards lafter earler was inded ligit as to what they sead. I was seeing what bella wrote and Edward was telling her how I was reacting. Just read her letter that she wrote for me and you will know why I was reacting badly! She wants ugh! Here just read it!" she grabed the leter from bella and handed it to the teacher. After reading it she looked between the two vampires and the girl in front of her.

"what? Are you planing her weding? Bella you are engaged?"

"of corce I am planing her weding! What kind of sister would I be if I did not?"

"ok but that means she is engaged. Are you?"

"well she will not where the ring although I have it with me incase she changes her mind about that. But yes we are. If you ask her she gets flusterd not wanting to deny it in front of us but not wanting to admit it in front of people outside the family. It is quit adorable if you ask me." he chuckled and wraped his arm around her. Instinctively she lened in to him.

"ok well I will excuse the outburst frome earler. But you will need to not distract the rest of the class from now on. You are dismissed." as soon as she sead that the 2 min. warning bell rung. Edward scooped bella up and raced her to her nexed class.

The rest of her classes went as well as could be expected, with as fue outbursts as possible. Bella was dreading the las period. Where she would have to speak about her self in front of hundreds of students. When the time came Edward wraped her up in his armes once again and took off toeards the 500 building gym. They wated for every one to get ther then they took role. Once that was done Edward took off again but now towards dragon stadeum where alices class was. When her got there he set her down carefully.

"next we have both my boruthe Edward and his girl friend bella swan, they are going to talk together so you can see how humens can interact safly around vampires as long as they take procosions." Edward took her hand, and eaven thow she expected him to pick her up and run he did not. He led he at her pace to the center of the feald where the microphone was. He picked it up and held it up so he could talk.

"hi I am Edward cullon. And this is bella swan. And this is my life story…" he went on talking and befor she knew it he was handing her the microphone. Which she started talking in to. When she looked up at her audience she froze up. Edward sliped behind her wraping his armes around her.

"breath bella. It is ok. I am here. If you want you can close your eyes and imagen that it is just us practicing in our meddow." he wisperd so softly that eaven the microphone did not pick it up. She knoded and closed her eyes. And started talking once again. When she was done she heard an aplose. Startled out of her day dreem of it being just them talking she opend her eyes. The whole stadeum was standing up aploding her. For what she did not know.

"they know that you are shy. They are amazed that you were able to do this with out fainting or up-chucking. You did good bells." he wisperet to her. She turned around and burried her face in his chest embarrassed that she was getting so much attention. Soon the aplose died down and alice was beside her.

"bella some of the kids in my class wrote leters to you and were wondering if you would ancer them." bella swallowed hard. She did not want to. But if she did not then some one would on her behalph and that would not cut it for her.

"ok" she whispered softly. She took the stack of leters and read the first one.

Dear Bella

I have heard that you are dating one of the

Vampires. I was wondering how you are

Able to have a relation ship with some one

Who could kill you with out any effort?

From Grace

"well Grace I am able to have a relation ship with Edward because" she turned and glaired at him. "he treats me like a sope bubble eaven to humen standerds. Does that ancer your question?" she finished still looking at Edward. He knoded to tell her that that was what she nedded to here. She looked at the nexed one

Dear Bella

I have heard that you have been dating

Edward for a while now and I was wondering

How you took it when he told you that he is a

Vampire? And why you are crazy enough to

Date him after knowing that?

From Emily

"Um well Emily I took it beter then Edward seas I should. He thought that I would have run screming from him when I found out. As to how I am so crazy that I stayed with him it is because we are sole mates. Vampires don't find outhers interesting enough to date unless they are sole mates." she looked at the nexed one and went on from there. Ocasionly Edward would have to remind her that it was ok. And that she could pretend that they were in there medow. But outher then that she was fine. when she was done Edward picked her up and caried her at a humen walk off the field than at a vampire jog to the car. He put her inside and sped off towards his house. When he got to the house he opend her door and helped her out of the car. After taking her things from her and slinging them over his sholder he led her in to the house.

"mom? You still here?"

"yes. Esmy is not here thow." she and Edward walked in to the living room where her mom had open some old photoalblems.

"yah I know. I am sorrie. I forgot that she had to now go to the school during the day. Were you here all day by your self?"

"no she stayed until she had to leave to go teach her class. But she set me up looking at some old photoalblems of heres and carliles. They both told me there life stories. And when I say old photoalblems I mean _old _photoalblems!" she lafed.

"I know. I have heard all there life stories." bella and Edward sat down on one of the couches across from her mouther. "how do you like them?"

"well besides, and no afence Edward, the fact that they could kill me and eat me in a blink of an eye thay seam like nice people and I could get used to spending time with them. Esmy is a grate cook and she is willing to teach me. But it seams that you have warned them how bad a cook I am so she told me that she would build a sepret kition from the house and have fire extinguishers at the redy. I am glad you have so much fath in me."

"mom you know that that is not an exaderation!"

"I know but I had to tease you about it. How was your day at school?" she asked eying how Edward had his arm wraped around her dauter. She did not miss the fact that bella tried to lean away but as soon as she let her guard down she was leaning in to Edward like that was where she belonged.

"it was interesting." bella stated in a tone that was to warn Edward not to tell her mom something. He chuckled.

"is there something I need to know?" he mom asked getting suspicious.

"I now know where you get you attention from. Most people would have not knotised how close we seem with out looking for it closely and your mom just picked up on it with out much effort at all." he turned to her mom "it is because of this that she picked up on how difrent we are from outher people and made her curious about us, she then went and researched what we are to find out. Now don't think it is your fault. Being as we are sole mates she would have eventuly. Or alice would have told her but eather way she would have found out. And I am glad she did when she did, because I could not stand keeping my distence from her any longer." he gased down at bella lovingly. It was obvious to her mom that he was telling the truth. There was no way they could live with out the outher. Edward smiled at her telling her silently that her thoughts were right.

"ok bella do you have any home work to work on?" she tried to sound like the parent she should be but apparently faild badly because bella lafed at her atempt.

"mom don't eaven try. And yes I do but Edward is going to help me with it after we are done talking to you. Are we done?" she asked Edward.

"yes we are. Lets go." he helped her up and led her upstairs to there room. They sat down and started her home work. When she was done with her home work he put it way for her and they went back down staires. By then the family was home and talking to her mom. They walked in as they all finished telling her there life stories. Edward led her to a couch and they sat down.

"hay sweaty! Are you hungry?" esmy asked with hope in her voice. Bella was about to say no when her stomach grould. The room burst in to lafter. Edward shuckled and sead to her.

"time to feed the human!" her mouther looked around uncomfterably.

"oh sorrie. We say stuf like that a lot around here like 'time to feed the humen' 'time for a humen moment' and 'it is the humens bed time' it is like a joke around here because we ushuly only have 1 humen around here. If that makes you uncomfterble then we can try to stop." alice expalind.

"no I don't want you to change the way you act. I will try to get used to it." when she was done talking esmy went and started dinner for both bella and her mom.

"so how do you fit in to there ruteens. If you are around they don't get to be themselves right? So how does it work?"

"oh no you see we have accepted her in to our family. When you get a new family member you automatically change your ruteens to acomidate them. We are still able to be our selvs. We still get to use our strankth and speed as long as we are not using it on bella." Edward ancerd so that bella would not feal bad. "besides we love her. We would have changed out ruteens around her eaven if she was a vampire also. So don't feal bad bells."

"I know but I still feal bad about it."

"you wont for long!" alice chimed. Every one under stood what she ment so no explanations were nedded. Just then esmy brought in there dinner.

"here you go! Oh and you may spend the night if you would like. I love it when we have guests. Plus it brings back plesent memories from when I was a humen when people are sleeping in my house."

"oh well ok but I don't want to intrude."

"it is no problem!" reny nodded to tell them that she would stay. They finished there dinner and not long after alice made an anouncment.

"oh um well if you are going to be staying then jasper and I will go hunt. Come on jazz lets go." with that they lefed.

"whay would me staying mean that they had to hunt?" reny asked clearly not rembering what hunting ment to them.

"mom um jasper is the newest to the whole vegitariean thing so alice was trying to get him to hunt so he will not loose controle around us."

"oh if I had known I would have not stayed!"

"oh on don't think that way! My son needs to get used to humens because we will probably have more of them around more often and we would not want him to lues controle. It is fine you are achuly helping him out in the long run."

"oh. Ok." bella yawned.

"well good night guys. I am going to change and go to bed." a corice of good nights followed her up the got to there room and changed then climbed in to bed. Edward wraped his chilly arm around her and lay down.

"Edward! Reny is down staires! She will knotice that you are not with evey one elce!"

"calem down bells. Your mom asked esmy earler today about vampire humen reproduction and knows that it does not exizest. She is fine with me lying with you while you sleep. Now go to sleep." she knodded and cuddled up to him as he hummed her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 5**

Bella woke up by herself in there room. She glanced around not finding Edward she got up and went to the restroom. She found all her bathroom itmes in there bath room along with a change of cloths. She was getting dressed while admiring the bath room. Esmy was done seting up every thing and it was as butiful as she thought it would be. When she was dressed she went in to there room to be greated by Edward.

" good morning! How did you sleep?" he pulled her close and huged her tightly.

"I sleped well. I was wondering where you were this morning. Ushuly when I wake up and you are not with me you are eather hunting or my dad was about to come in to check on me. But I am guessing you went for a quick hunt because your eyes are not rimed in black any more and the bags under your eyes are gone." he nodde.

"Alice saw that there is going to be a kid getting hurt today at school so instead of preventing it I am going to help them to show the school that I can be around a bleading humen and not kill them." bella bit her lip.

"are you shure that you can handle it? I dont want you to strain your self with out need." he chuckled.

"I love you are so worried about me. But there is no need. Alice saw that if I hunt both befor and after school then I will have no problems. It is good. Now lets go down staires. Esmy has brakfast redy for you."

"ok" they went down staires hand in hand and walked in to the kition. Bella was greated with another buffet of food. She taanked esmy and piled food on her plate. After digging in her mom came in.

"good morning mom! How did you sleep?"

"I sleped like the dead." the house bursed in to lafter. Her mom blushed "um.. I… sorrie"

"don't apoligyes for a fugure of speech. Bella uses them all the time."

"oh ok" she than thanked esmy for the food and ate in silence. Bella sead good buy to her mom and they lefed. Bella and Edward spent the day going from class to class with out trouble untill lunch came around.

Bella and Edward were sitting in the lunch room when a boy was pasing there table. A boy at the end of the table stuck his leg out to trip the outher boy when he fell he hit his arm on the table breaking it. His bone came juting out of his arm and hit his head on the flore. Instantly Edward was beside him keeping him on the flore he had his phone out and was alredy talking at vampire speed to who bella guessed was carlile. She was right. Carlile was beside them in a second. He had him checked out and was holding him down.

It was then that smell of blood hit bellas nose. She quickly stoped breathing through her nose and put her head between her nease. She felt a cold hand press agenst her neck.

"bella I know that you don't like blood but you should watch this. You will be proud of Edward." alice wisperd in to her ear. Bella looked up and saw the boy that was hurt on the flore howling in pain. She lision to the conversation.

"Pleas make the pain stop!" he yelld heward held him down so that he could mot hurt himself more.

"in order for me to fix your arm we will have to put your bone back in your arm and then we will need to sew your arm up. I will need to proscribe you some pills so that your arm wont hurt as bad. Are you ok with that?"

"yes just fix the pain!!!" Edward held him down with 1 hand and with the outher he put the bone back in to his body. Carlile then tuck out his nedles and thred out if his medical bag. He started to sew him back up while Edward and alice held him down. When carlile was done sewing him up Edward picked him up. And they raced out of the room. Bella jumped up and watched them leave only to sway and would have fell if it were not for Emmit catching her.

"woooh! Girl sit down! You fealing ok?" he sat her down.

"um I think." her vision swayed and she put her head between her legs again. She felt emit put his hand on her neck like alise had earler.

"oh yay Edward mentiond you get sick at the sight of blood." he picked her up and took her out of the cafiterriea and took her to the nurce. She fantly heard some one yell after her. She felt him set her down on a bed and this time she did here a teacher yell. Fantly she heard the conversation.

"what are you doing with her!"

"I am laying her down because she gets sick at the sight of blood."

"so….."

"she saw blood and pased out. She is fine. She just had to get away from the smell and lay down."

"ok what is her name. I need to have record of her coming in."

"this is bella swan."

"ok. And she is in her from passing out?"

"yes"

"Does she need to go home?"

"no. she just needs to rest and she should soon feal beter." she felt his hand return to her neck.

"ok well you need to leave now. I am sorrie but having a vampire in the nurses office will make the kids nurvace." his hand lefed her neck. Her hand shot out and grabed his hand. She put it back on her neck.

"pleas don't leave." he started lafing.

"ok bells. Is it ok that I stay? She obviously wants me to stay."

"um ok but I will need you to pull the curten around so that no one can see you." she heard the curten start to close and then yelling.

"what do you think you are doing!?!?" she couldn't tell who was talking and when she opend her eyes all she saw was emits back.

"um letting bella rest?" he was clearly confused.

"no why did you cary out of the cafiteriea like that?"

"oh because she was sick at the sight of blood and was pased out. I had to get her away from the smell. If I did not she would have started up-chucking."

"oh…" she could tell that the person was shocked that Emmit was being so cairing toward her. She sat up slowly fealing much better.

"um emmit I think I am fin now. Thank you. But I think I need to eat befor I go back to class outher wise I might get sick."

"Ok the cafiteriea is cleen now so we can go back."

"ok thank you." he helped her up slowly. She could see the worrie in his eyes.

"are you shure you are ok? I don't want Edward mad at me for you fainting while he was not around to help."

"yes I am fine. Do I need a pass?" she asked the nurce.

"no you may go." she nodded and emmit helped her up. He helped her out because she was still disy. Once out side he asked her.

"are you shure you are ok? Relaly?"

"no but I had to get out of there. It smells like a hospitle in there." he lafed at this.

"oh yay. You don't like hospitles eather." the girl looked at her funny

"why are you dating a vampire if you don't like the smell of blood?"

"because he does not drink around me. He wont let me see me him drink."

"oh" she nodded and walked away. Emmit went with her back to the cafiteriea and made shure she ate.

"if I don't Edward would kill me. Besides I don't want my sister to get hurt or sick." emmit went with her to her next class and lefed when Edward got back.

"buy bells see you during class." he sead to her as he walked out of the room and Edward sat down. She looked at him to see a worried look in his eyes.

"you should have not looked. You know that blood makes you sick." he sead softly. The class was working in groups so it was ok for them to talk.

"yes but I am glad I did. Because you did a good thing back there. I know that it must have been hard to spend so much time around blood. I am sorrie that you had to do that for the kids to acept you more easly but I am proud of you. You did a good thing with helping him. Is he ok?"

"yes he is ok. The docters sead that we did the right thing and that if we had not he would have ben in worce shape. He had a bleading dispoder and when we sewn him up we probably saved his life. They stoped the bleading the rest of the way when we got to the hospitle." bella huged him tightly.

"I am glad." Edward pulled away.

"you need to work."

"ok" she keped on working. When she was done they went to vamp.101. When it was Edwards truen to talk he got a lot of questions. Like 'how did you do it' and 'why did you do it'. after school Edward and bella went to the hospitle to see the boy. When she went in she swa him with I.V.s hooked up and macheens all around him. Edward walked up to the bed.

"hay, jorden. How are you feailing?"

"hay Edward! Thank you again! I reley don't know if I would have survived that if it were not for you and carlile. You guys are beter people then most humens then I know." he reched his good arem out to shack Edwards hand when he saw bella.

"oh so this must be bella. The reson you lefed so quickly right?"

"yes this is bella." he chuckled.

"you fealing ok? Edward told me you get sick at the sight of blood."

"hay I am fine. I am glad I saw that thow. Well I am not glad you got hurt but I am glad that the whole school saw edwasd and his family help you so maby now they will see that they are not bad people." Jordan nodded.

"yah. That is true. I just hope that Austin' that is who triped me, relizes that his bulling has gone to far. It went from teasing me to tryping me. Which as you know can kill me. I have a bleading disorder so when I blead it takes me 3 times as long to stop. It is not as sivere as some cases where they don't stop bleading at all but it can kill me if I get a large cut or gash."

"I hope he does to." they talked for a while befor carlile came in.

"bella Edward you need to head home. Bella your momcalled and sead that she wants you to stay home tonight but Edward can stay over if he wants. She wants you home in 45 min."

"ok. Buy Jordan."

"buy guys!" he gave them a cureous look.

"I will explain why I am aloud to go to her house while she sleeps tomarow at lunch." Edeward stated.

"ok buy!" with that they lefed. Edward and bella got to her house with 15 min to sapir. She ate dinner and went to bed. After such a long tiering day she nedde to get some sleep. She fell asleep in that armes of the one she loves.

**CH6**

Bella woke up to the smell of something burning. She jumped out of bed and rushed in to the saw her mom stairing at a fire on the stove not shure what to do. Bella grabed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"mom I thought you sead you would not cook again?"

"no I am going to get cooking lesions."

"ok well that is fine but you need to cook there not in a house where if it burns down we wont have any where to live!" a cold are wraped around her.

"no you guys would just move in with us."

"Edward don't give my mom a resion to cook pleas! I don't want the house to burn down!"

"what you don't want to live with us?" he acted like he was shocked, and upset at that.

"yes I do but after high school. Not befor. Well atleaced not for more then a week. And I don't want my mom moving in with me!" he chuckled.

"ok well how about you sit down and eat, my mom made breakfast tockos and made me bring them with me. She made enough for both of you and about the whole city."

"ok but I need to get dressed unless you want me going to school in just my p.j.s?" he looked her over. She was whering short shorts and one of his old shirts.

"um no I don't think I could stand some of the thoughts that the boys would have and people would think we are not vergins if they saw you in my shirt." she blushed at that and lefed to change. When she came back there was a plate with 3 egg, chees, and bakon breakfast tackos waiting for her. She ate them and then they lefed for school. The day went by with out much going on when they got to the cafiteriea Edward got her lunch and they went to sit down with the rest of the family. Not long after Jordan came with his lunch and sat down.

"hay guys! Thank you again Edward for saving me!"

"I thought I told you to stop thanking me!"

"I know but my brain does not seme to proses the word 'stop' any more." he chuckled at his own joke "so you owe me an exlpanation!"

"first we need to ofichly introduce you to the rest of the family then you will get your explanation. This is alice, jasper her husband, emmit and rose his wife. Now for your explanation. Bellas mom lets me spend the night in her bed because she does not fear her getting prgnet. We have never heard of a vampire getting a humen pregnet. Now that does not mean we have had sex. We have not, I refuse to until after the weding. So that is why."

"oh ok… I gues that makes sence. Because from what I have observed once you are changed you do not age, ther for you do not change. Am I corect?"

"yes"

"dude you are quick! Almost as quick as bells here! Hay do you want to come over and play video games with us after school?"

"emmit he cand use a controlled one handed! And let him eat. Bella you should eat too." with that they spent the rest of lunch talking. Time flue by for them and after school Jordan went home with them. Not to play video games but to get tutoring.

"are you shure that your parents are ok with you spending time in a house full of vampires?" he lafed out right at this

"yes she is thrild. You see she has been telling me vampires are real for as long as I can rember. She is so happy that I beleave her now. She wants me to find out as much about you guys and your would as posable so that she can wright a book about it."

"if she is so excited then why does she not come intervue us herself?" emmit asked.

"because she thinks that because you were able to do so much for me by saving my life that you will tell me more then any one elce. don't ask me where she got that idea."

"well ok. Lets go." bellas phone rang.

"hellow? Oh hi mom! Ok. Ok. Ok. They will be thrild! Ok by! Have a good trip!" she hung up. "my mom has a busnes trip. She wants me to spend the week at your house while she is gone. She achley thought that you would not want me to! Can you beleave that?" they lafed at that thought. Edward opend her door for her and then opend Jordan's door for him sience he was using his good arm to carie his stuf.

"thanks" Edward pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

"shure thing." when they got to his house Jordan staried in shock.

"this is where you live! Wow my mom is so wrong about vampires!"

"let me guess a lot of black, and dungens."

"no achuly. She thinks ther houses look like tree houses. Like they achuly are in the trees but they are huge manchens." they staried at him funnie.

"like I sead don't ask! Now you know why I thought she was off the deep end." they all nodded in agrement. They then went in to the house. He looked aroud in amazment.

"so how do you get enough money to live here when from what I understand onley carlile worked. I know that he got a lot of mony being a docter and all but still!"

"oh well alice can tell what the stock markets are going to do so that is how we get so much mony."

"that is so cool! You guys are practly independently welthy!"

"achuly we are. But we don't want to show off." they then went in to the living room. As they sat down esmy came in to the house.

"oh so this must be Jordan! I am Esme. Are you hungry? I could back you some borounies!"

"um…." he glansed at bella.

"shuer Mom! Brounies sound great! Jordan Mom is the best cook that I know! Then comes Edward then me."

"um ok shure…?" Esme was off to make the brounies.

"bella how about I make dinner for you two then you can make desert? Then he can get a taste of the three gratest cooks as you put it?"

"shure! How does that sound to you Jordan?"

"um ok…. But I was not planing on staying for dinner sence you don't eat."

"we may not but bella does and my mom is determined to make shure that she eats enough for 5 people and she cooks like she is trying to feed the whole city."

"ok"

So they went into the living room for them to put ther stuf down only taking what they needed to do home work and went to bellas and Edwards room. Jordan gasped when he walked into there room.

"this is butiful! Who desined it? I can tell whoeave desined it with bella in mind sence you guys don't sleep."

"achuly bella and I desined it together. Ever thing that is gold was what she contributed and the blue is what I put in. thoes being out favret colors on each outher. Now how about we start you guys on your home work because Mom will be up soon with your brounies."

"ok" they sat down not long after they sat Esme was there with the brounies.

"here you go! Enjoy!" she was off. Bella grabed one and shoved it in to her mouth.

"mom these are the best I have had! Thank you!" Jordan gave her a funny look only relizing what was going on when he heard Esme's voice ring through the house

"thank you sweety! Edward you will need to start dinner soon!" Jordan took a hesitant bite only to relish in the grate cooking of Eeme's.

"your right this is the best I have eaver had!" with that he shoved another bite in to his mouth, and continued on with his work. When Edward was shure that Jordan understood what he was doing he went down staires to make dinned for the two humens. Prity soon dinner was redy.

"dinner time for the humens! He called as he walked in to the room. On the plates he had some fish baked to profection, a lemmon sause smeared over it and babby carots cooked I a butter sause untill they melted in your mouth. Jordan took a hesitant bite and was greated with more amazing flavors.

"this is great Edward! How are you and your mom great cooks but you don't eat?!?! It is not fair! I can barily make desent food in the microwave!!!"

"I have no idea."

"my thought is that because he is perfect at everything elce it just makes sence that he is perfect at things he will never use."

"I do use my cooking! I make food for you and now for your mom and Jordan."

"yes but you will never need to eat! So it is wasted on **you**!"

"I see that you are not going to let this go so lets both drop it. You need to head down stairs and make desert." they finished eating and all they went down staires so that they could still talk while bella cooked. When she was finished she let her pie cool down befor serving it to them. He took a bite.

"you guys are spoiling me! I am surrounded by great cooks 2 of which will never know the extent of there cooking." they lafed at this and finished ther apple pie in silence. When they finished Edward and bella took him home.

"thank you for both feeding me and helping me with my home work.I cant tell you how much I apresheate it. Oh and befor I leave I was wondering wher was the rest of you family?"

"they were out hunting. I did not need to because I hunted last night."

"oh ok well see you on Monday!" with that he lefed and went in side. Once the door was closed Edward pulled out of the driveway and went home. When they got home bella went to bed encircled in Edwards arms.


End file.
